A New Beginning
by CamiCamu
Summary: To not feel alone after the death of Cory, Lea decides to take the advices of her friends and adopt a very special girl, who will return the joy to her life .
1. I will never forget you

Hey Guys! I wrote this story in spanish because thats my native language, but I really want share this in english too, so sorry if this has a bad grammar.. I hope you enjoy!

 **CAP I: I will never forget you**

–WHERE IS LEA!?, DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE IS LEA !? –Ryan cries were heard in every corner of the studio, the volume of his voice was rising, like the chances of Lea will not leave alive once she appears.

Ryan was halfway Paramount that morning, looking at that brown-eyed brunette who played one of the most beloved characters of Glee, character would not appear more if she kept escaping from the recordings, leaving sets early, and declaring herself sick more than 3 days without answering a single call.

–I thought she'd be in make up –A shy but confident voice arose between the screams.

–¡She must, But she's not! …How difficult it is to follow a schedule Amanda ?...Explain me, because I really do not understand how complicated is to follow a SIMPLE SCHEDULE! –He ended this phrase with a small cry of pain, took both of his hands behind his head for try to calm the migraine who is beginning to appear.

–I do not know, I'm going to look in the dining room, she may be there, it is almost lunchtime, you should take a break Ryan.

–I'm going to take a break when you find Lea and I can record, at least, two of the postponed scenes for today –Amanda looked incredulous and drew a small smile on her face –Well, at least one ... Amanda, dear, in your hands I commend my physical and mental health, look for this girl up under rocks if is necessary, but find her! I need Lea on set in 20 minutes!

–And she will be there, do not worry –She hugged him gently to not increase his headache, and made good-bye with her hand until she lost him, them walked to the nearest bathroom, shut the door and took out her phone.

...

–How long are you going to keep doing this? Naya asked , stroking the hair of the brunette lying on her legs –You know that Ryan is looking for you like crazy for more than five hours, right? ..Poor Man, I think he is gonna has a nervous collapse, or worse, he will begin to get old –Naya Stifled a laugh as he could, she was not a bad friend, obviously not, but the thought of Ryan with wrinkles seemed hilarious.

–I do not care –A sad voice answered, even with traces of crying –he doesn't care about me, why should I do? – She wiped the tears who once again insisting on leaving.

–Yes he cares about you, he totally cares, we all care about you -She turned Lea slightly to face her –And Cory also matter to us, his lost hurts us too.

The pain is not the same, not a bit –She sit down to be in front of Naya –I lost the love of my life, the person who was going to marry me, the person who I idealized a future, a family ... I do not want to live without he Naya, nothing makes sense now, nothing will be as before –She breaks into tears again.

Three months had passed since the unexpected death of Cory, months in which Lea had felt totally empty, three months that Lea had taken refuge in her memory of leaving the present far away.

Family and friends came to visit her, they called, they wrote, all asking the same question "How are you?" How should she be? .. Should be somehow? .. It should feel in any way? .. Because she did not feel anything ... Lea had drained all the tears from her body, hers strength and desire were gone, It was like being dead in life.

Two weeks ago a call had changed this situation, the recordings for the 5th season of Glee would being started, series where she met that Canadian silly boy who now had no more with her. Ryan called her to see if she wanted to continue with the series, of Lea depends if more seasons were made or they finished Glee with some impromptu end, she was sure he would wanted the story to continue, so she decided to continue recording without think that just by stepping on the set million of memories were going to drown her.

–It's Amanda –Naya commented while watching the screen cell that kept vibrating –Ryan should have tired of looking for you, that means that at this moment he must have a terrible headache that makes him hate all living things. Thanks Lea…

–Your welcome –She said with a light laugh while wiped the last traces of tears - text her and tell where we are, I forgot to tell Amanda about this new place.

–Every day is a new place Lea…

–Every day I find something that reminds me of him.


	2. Decisions Part 1

**Hi! My apologies for the delay in updating! but I've been a little unwell :/ ..before to continue with more chapters I want to discuss some important data**

 **1\. The story emerges in 2014, at the 5th season of Glee, with the cast as it at that time.**

 **2\. Dianna Agron, in this story, never joined the cast, and the actors do not know her.**

 **I hope you like this new chapter!**

Chapter 2: Decisions Part 1

–Wow! Paramount really has well hidden amazing places –Amanda's voice began to approach like their small and nimble steps – This is definitely much better than the other –She went to one of many the mirrors props that were in that warehouse.

If with the other you mean the employee abandoned bath, yeah, this or any other place in the world is better –Naya turned to look at Lea, who only dared to shrug –Maybe this place can last a little longer...

–Yes Lea, please, at least some days, I need to find you before Ryan are admitted to psychiatric. God, that man will start to go crazy!

–Well, it is not all the fault of Lea, the guy already had prob ... –Naya stopped to look at Amanda who with unintelligible gestures trying to say something.

A week ago, Lea had begun to disappear without anyone knowing where she was hiding, at first they were minutes, then hours, and ultimately the entire day. Kevin and Chord had tried to question her without success, Amber had also tried but Lea always changed the subject with a bad joke, everyone was worried about her and did not know what else to do. Naya by her side had decided to try something new, follow her, she knew that Leah would be very angry and may not speak to her in days, but she was determined that that was the only way.

At that time that worked, and maybe now the idea she have with Amanda worked too, of course, if she and her big mouth not ruined everything before.

–Problems, definitely the guy has problems, he has to deal with a lot of things Lea, and I think your issue is overwhelming him even more –Amanda nodded in contribution while secretly formed a "thumbs up" for Naya.

–That's really true? –Lea Approached them looking worried –You know I do not looking to get he sick, and even more I do not want to cause him a mental problem... I just want some time away from the set, from him, from of all.

–Thanks.

–No Amanda, I did not talking about you, you know what I mean –She took both of their hands in hers – You are the only people who I've let enter in this kind of "escape" – She laughed softly and began to feel again how her eyes became moist – Truly I never thought I would escape of something ... of Ryan ... God am a fugitive! -All Three laughed together –I was looking for some space to breathe, to think, to remember, to cry ... But if it is affecting much other people I will stop, at least for too much hours ... and promise I'll answer the phone ...

The place started to fill up with the voice of Barbra Streisand in her best live performance of Don't Rain On My Parade.

–Lea turned to look at her bag and then to her friends, I swear that from tomorrow I answer that phone

...

–CUT! Take five and we continue with the next scene –Ryan made his way and walked to Amanda, who was waiting with a smile from ear to ear –My dear, I do not know where you found her but thanks –He gave her a tender kiss on her forehead and knocked her nose with a finger –I owe you my life, and a millionaire rejuvenation treatment, although I think I'll just take it, these wrinkles are not going to go alone.

–Ryan, you look better than my ex boyfriend and he is 25, but on second thought a trip to the spa would be nice.

–Consider it done! -He kissed her on the forehead again, and left her.

Four minutes was all Ryan had to walk to the catering table, chipping a thing or two, and return to his site. Having Lea on set ready to record more than one scene was an event that may not be repeated, so he should take advantage and not waste time.

–God! What I eat!? –there were the only words who can come out of the mouth of Ryan after contemplating for a long time the different containers in front of him. Why life sometimes had to be so hard? He only had 2 minutes and the table had more than 30 different foods, including 12 different types of salads and sauces.

–Ryan ... –A thin voice removed his "alimentary uncertainty"–Do you think we can talk a few minutes? I promise that I will not take much time, I just wanted to apologize for last things that have been happening ...that I've been doing ... –The voice stopped and gave way to a sigh drowned.

Ryan smiled knowing exactly who she was, that determined and talented girl he met at the auditions, stood again in front of him, he left what he had in his hands and approached her –There's nothing to apologize Lea, we all know by the time you're going through, and I know it's hard, very hard for you to stand here, but try to take it easy, ok? Try to have some fun, laugh from time to time is not going to make you a bad person –He gave her a smile that Lea copied –Tomorrow we'll have a little party to celebrate we reach the 100 episodes of Glee and I would love you to join us ... What do you say?

–Okay, I'll be there, but I will not participate in any of your weird game where someone always ends up naked.

–Don't worry, it will be a normal party, where everyone will have clothes, I'll take care of that –Lea agree with a nod, and before she could leave, Ryan intercepted her in a hug –Everything will be fine little one, everything will be fine.


End file.
